Motion information of a certain image region extracted from video data is an important feature commonly used in the processing/analysis on the video. It is expected that this kind of information can reflect a motion of a target in the video accurately. However, a collection of a number of pixel points in the video is not necessarily unique spatially and constant temporally. Therefore, only part of the motion information obtained by an existing method are reliable and can reflect the real motion of the video target while those unreliable motion information will bring out adverse influence on the processing/analysis on the video. The so-called reliable means that the motion depicts accurately a change in positions, between different frames in the video, of the physical target corresponding to the region (or the corresponding imaginary physical target in a cartoon).
In the existing effective methods for searching motion vectors (taking the full search with a search range large enough as an example), searching results are mainly classified into two cases, reliable and unreliable. The existing technologies that carry out reliability evaluation on the motion vectors in the video mainly use three kinds of information: a texture feature of an image region, an error feature of matching the image regions, and correlation information between different regions. However, the existing various technologies still have deficiencies in the application.